un nuevo comienzo del mal
by chikredfield
Summary: la destruccion final de umbrella, romances entre personajes,tragedias y un rival demasiado poderoso para destruirlo... Wesker CAPITULO 5 ! hay dejen reviews
1. sentimientos ocultos

Bueno pues esta es mi primera historia tomo como referencia los libros de resident (S.D Perry) espere que sea de su agrado :-D

SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS

CAPITULO I:

Ya de regreso de la antartida claire y chris iban a Paris donde se verian con jill iy los demas miembros de S.T.A.R.S de main , cuando vio chris a su hermana triste recargada a la ventana del avion

-ya veras claire solucionaremos esto no te preocupes después de lo de umbrella volveremos a nuestra vida normal. (_Pero lo que no me quedo claro es como pudo sobrevivir ese cabron de wesker)_ penso chris muy dudoso

-si….. contesto claire muy triste

Mientras tanto Barry y Leon estaban preocupados por claire y chris en el hotel de Paris

_La hubieramos esperado si tan solo la hubieramos esperado, la quiero demasiado y ahora no se si aun este con vida si le hubiera dicho que la ….._

En ese instante mientras pensaba Leon alguien toco la puerta.

Barry le habia dado la direccion del hotel a los demas miembros, cuando la abrio vio a Jill con un extraño

-BARRY!!!!!!! Dijo Jill muy emocionada hace siglos que no se de ti!

-hola Jill me alegro que te encuentres bien te eche mucho de menos

- Si al fin un momento de estar feliz.. asi este es Carlos Oliveira fue el unico sobreviviente que encontre trabajaba para Umbrella

-Hola Carlos soy Barry Burton soy uno de los Ex S.T.A.R.S. …. ¿trabajabas para Umbrella? Dijo Barry mirando dudosamente a Jill

-Si.. ya no desde que me entere que es una mierda, nos asignaron una mision a un pelotón y a mi para buscar " supervivientes" pero supe que fue un engaño.

-ya veo tenia que ser después de todo es Umbrella … por cierto el es Leon Kennedy fue tambien uno de los supervivientes de Raccón city escapo con la hermana de Chris

-hola mucho gusto en conocerlos dijo Leon finalmente

bien… y donde se encuentra Chris y los demas no dijiste que todos iban a estar aquí?

Dijo Jill muy dudosa

-respecto a eso tuvimos un pequeño problema dijo barry

-raptaron a la hermana de Chris cuando lo estaba esperando cerca de la sede central de Umbrella dijo Leon interrumpiendo a Barry

-si y Chris fue a buscarla pero no sabemos nada de ellos desde que se fue Chris

-o ya veo…

de verad queria ver a Chris desde que se fue RACCONN city, lo extrañaba demasiado

-muy bien no gustan tomar algo? Café, agua? Dijo Barry

-gracias por decirlo si te acepto una agua

-yo igual dijo Carlos

A la media hora después de contar todo lo ocurrido entre ellos tocaron el timbre.

Abrio la puerta Barry y vio la cara juvenil de Rebecca y a los dos siguientes

-vaya,vaya si es la señorita Rebecca como estas chica? Dijo Barry muy alegre

_vaya esa chica si que tiene mucho potencial para su edad es una luchadora de verdad_

penso Barry

-hola Barry gusto en verte

-entren, entren dijo Barry

Ya todos presentados estaban planeando que hacer con el fin de Umbrella

Mientras tanto Rebecca pregunto de Claire

-que a pasado con Claire?

-pues Chris fue a buscarla la tomaron presa y se la llevaron a una isla llamada Rockfort

pero después de eso no hemos tenido comunicacio dijo muy ansioso Barry

-

En la antartida Wesker iba caminando alejandose de la explosión del laboratorio

Deseando tomar la muestra del virus t-Veronica del cuerpo muerto de Steve y pensado cuando se iba comunicar Trent ese tipo era muy extraño muy seguro de sus proposiciones. Cuando un helicóptero lo estaba esperando sus soldados que se habian unido a la causa

-bien vamos al laboratorio para tomar la muestra del virus del cuerpo del muchacho mientras este todavía fresco

Leon estaba muy preocupado le pasaban muchos pensamientos en su cabeza lo de Umbrella que iban hacer para que se acabara de una ves por todas ,pero sobre todo por Claire el habia desenvuelto sentimientos intimos hacia ella desde que la rescato de la cuidad y tras pasar las misiones la empezaba querer mas, pero no se lo habia dicho por timidez y por que sentia que no era la situación correcta para decirselo ademas ella estaba muy preocupada por su perdido hermano….

Ding dong! Tocaron suavemente

Rebecca se paro muy entusiasmada y abrio la puerta muy amablemente… era Claire y Chris!!! La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-HEY OIGAN ES CLAIRE Y CHRIS- dijo muy emocionada

cuando oyo eso Leon se paro inmediatamente del ordenador y fue corriendo hacia la puerta

si era Claire su dulce cara llena de polvo y sudor igual que la de su hermano parecia que habian tenido un dia muy duro

cuando acabo de abrazar a Rebecca vio la cara de Leon feliz emocionado de verla de nuevo

se avalanzo al cuerpo de Leon abrazandolo con todas sus ganas con una lagrima en su mejilla

-_pense que nunca te volveria a ver te extrañe mucho _dijo Claire a su oido

- mm mm dijo Chris después se abrazan hay que entrar primero no creen?

Entraron y Chris vio a todos pero su atención se centro en Jill vio que estaba con un chico hispano

-Chris!!! Dijo Jill se paro rapidamente de su asiento y le dio un gran abrazo te eche de menos

cuando vio Carlos ese momento su esperanza bajo habia querido y apreciado mucho a Jill no sabia como decirle que la queria pero después de eso se puso muy decepcionado era una chica bonita fuerte y muy audaz después de derrotar a ese mounstro de la cuidad se habia dado cuenta de que era muy fuerte y audaz

ya sentados todos estaban muy felices de que nadie se quedara atrás estaban esperando a Trent para acabar de una vez por todas con Umbrella

Claire estana mirando por el pequeño balcon la noche de Paris cuendo se acerco Leon y la garro de su espalda

-sabes es mi primer viaje a Paris y es para acabar con una compañía farmaceutica que crea bichejos raros y que hace a personas zombies dijo claire

-no te preocupes cuando termine esto te voy a llevar a la playa a que olvidemos toda esto t lo prometo dijo Leon agarrandole la mano suavemente

-espero que lo cumplas eh? Gracias por hacerme sentir bien sin soltarle la mano

-no es nada Claire sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo y mi amor… en ese momento claire se dio cuenta de que leon si la queria mucho y sin decirle nada se acerco a su boca suavemente y lo beso el puso su mano en su brazo y ambos disfrutaron de su beso en la noche romantica de Paris.

-Muy bien ahora solo falta esperar a Trent dijo Chris viendo de reojo a su hermana y a Leon (no le gustaba ver a su hermana con un chico y menos besandolo)

-Claire ven reunete vamos a hablar de lo ocurrido vamos a recapitular todo dijo Chris con un tono fuerte

Claire dejo de besarlo sintiendo un molestia de su hermano

Ya todos estaban en la sala recapitulando todo lo que sabian de lo de Umbrella

Cuando sono el telefono

-Bueno?- dijo Chris

-Hola Chris soy Trent siento no poder estar ahí tengo otras cosas que hacer pero aquí va toda la información te lo voy a mandar por fax

-Como que no puedes venir?!!! Que acaso crees que somos unos titeres o que?

-como ya lo dije tengo mis razones por no estar ahí porfavor podria poner el altavoz?

-BUENAS NOCHES SEÑORES COMO LE DIJE A CHRIS NO PUDE IR POR ATENDER CIERTOS ASUNTOS LES VOY A MANDAR POR FAX LOS MAPAS Y LAS LOCALIZACIONES DE LA SEDE CENTRAL TENGAN MUCHO CUIDADO ESTA MUY VIGILADO. POR MAÑANAEN LA NOCHE A LAS 12:00 LES VA A ESPERAR UNA CAMIONETA BLINDADA EQUIPADA CON CHALECOS ANTIBALAS ARMAS Y DETONADORES

-Una pregunta? Dijo Jill

-SI SEÑORITA JILL?

-Como es que nos localizo aqui en este lugar y porque quiere destruir tanto Umbrella danos tus razones las comprenderemos

-LO SIENTO SEÑORITA JILL PERO ESO SE LOS DIRE CUENDO ACABEN FINALMENTE CON UMRELLA TENDRAN QUE CAMBIAR SUS NOMBRES Y SALIR DE AHÍ LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE CUANDO SALGAN LES ESPERARA UN AVION PRIVADO EN UN VIEJO TERRENO ABANDONADO A LAS AFUERAS DE PARIS AL SURESTE BIEN ESO ES TODO Y SUERTE HASTA LUEGO

-cabron!! Dijo chris muy enojado, porque no vino?

- di que al menos nos va a dejar un carro blindado y armas dijo Rebecca con un tono dulce

-no lo puedo creer dijo claire desesperada vamos a cambiar de nombre y mi vida pasada?

Leon la abrazo y Chris puso una cara de enojo, entre nosotros nos vamos a llamar igual pero si queremos protegernos tendremos que utilizar distintos nombres

-muy bien tendremos que decansar mucho para hacer un gran trabajo dijo Barry poniendose de pie

-Yo opino que los hombres esten en un cuarto aparte y las mujeres en otra dijo Chris Leon, Barry y yo dormiremos en una habitación Carlos, John y David en otra y las chicas aparte todos asintieron, mañana ponganse a descansar despejen su mente no se acerquen mucho a la multitud , bueno asi que buenas noches y descansen.


	2. UN NUEVO COMIENZO DEL MAL

CAPITULO II:

**El fin de Umbrella……….., el nuevo nacer de un gran enemigo**

-Jill ven un momento- dijo Chris serio

-si? Que pasa?- dijo Jill

-bueno lo que pasa es que…. Quien es ese chico hispano?

es un amigo ya te lo dije es un sobreviviente que encontre, por?

-no nada mas jeje- dijo Chris un poco tonto

-Chris.. tu sabes que nunca te cambiaria por nadie, no te preocupes

si pero yo pensaba que habias entablado una relacion mas "intima" dijo Chris muy dudoso, ademas te echa los ojos a ti….creo que le gustas

-es guapo pero nada mas…. Tu me gustas mas- dijo Jill muy sentimental , y en ese momento Jill agarro a Chris del hombro

-Chris! vas a venir o que?- dijo Barry desde el otro cuarto del hotel

-es mejor que me vaya , me estan esperando –

-ok descansa, buenas noches….-

-vaya Chris con que echando los perros eh?- dijo Barry muy gracioso

jeje si…-

-y con respecto a este chamacon….. mirando a Leon con su barbilla , ya estas echando las flores con la hermana de Chris verdad?

-este… pues la verdad es que si la he llegado apreciar – Chris puso una cara de enojo a Leon

que bien muchacho espero que la cuides bien

ya,ya,ya! Ya hay que dormir mañana pueden platicar- dijo Chris con un tono muy enojado

esta bien pero no te pongas asi, ya entendimos…. buenas noches- dijo Barry con un tono burlon

Wesker ya estaba en su laboratorio en Rhode Island

bien hombres a trabajar quiero que tomen la muestra del virus a ese muchacho saquenle todo lo que puedan, y traigan a Spencer ….. vivo. Lo quiero aquí en la mañana. A si casi se me olvida cuando venga Trent quiero que alguien lo siga me da mala espina….

Trent estaba sentado en el sillon de su casa con una copa de Brandy

_muy bien, todo marcha como lo he planeado solo falta el golpe final. En la mañana en la noche voy a estar ahí viendo como destruyen las instalaciones y cuando lo hayan hecho les voy a mirar sus pateticas caras y les dire todo….. y Wesker__.., todavía no se hacer con el, ha mutado a un nivel superior, quiere hacer su propia compañía lo tengo que detener…._

Penso muy dudoso, y después de eso se puso a dormir comodamente en el sillon

En la mañana siguiente, Claire se apuro a levantarse , era la primera ves que se habia acostado en una cama comoda sin criaturas abominables, ni zombies , vio que las demas chicas estaban dormidas pero ella no habia podido dormir muy bien que digamos, todavía tenia muy reciente la muerte de Steve , lo habia querido mucho y en sus ultimos momentos le habia dicho que la queria , ningun chico le habia dicho que la queria a excepción de Leon , pero después de todo habia encontrado a su hermano

Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño se dio una ducha. Y a cuando termino vio las 2 levantandose

perdon no queria hacerlas despertar

no hay problema si descanse muy bien, ademas quiero dar un pequeño paseo por Paris –dijo Jill muy alegre

-Si… – dijo Rebecca con un largo bostezo

se peino y se fue de la habitación, queria visitar Paris siempre queria viajar…. _Pero no para matar…_ penso Claire

Cuando salio Claire de la habitación vio a Leon sosteniendo un ramo de flores

-hola Leon veo que te despertaste muy temprano dijo Claire con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

si tenia insomnio- dijo Leon tambien con una sonrisa

-y adonde me vas a llevar? Dijo con un tono suave

pues donde queres ir? Dijo Leon amablemente

-dijo mi hermano que no a lugares donde hay muchas personas ….., pues a ver la cuidad que te parece?

-buena idea vamonos entonces-

Barry vio a Chris muy enojado

-vamos Chris ya esta grande no es un niña ademas le sirve para despegarse de esta mierda…

si… pero nunca le he visto con un chico

-Hola Chris como amaneciste?- dijo Jill con un tono suave y relajante

-Bien gracias y tu?

tambien

-quieres ir algun lugar?-dijo Chris dudosamente

-estas insinuando invitarme a una cita?-

si eso le llamas… pues si-dijo Chris

-bueno entonces es una cita-

-y Barry.. no quieres venir con nosotros?- dijo Jill alegremente

-no,no,no esa es una cita solo para los dos, yo saldre con los demas no se preocupen-dijo Barry amablemente

-bueno esta bien que t diviertas- dijo Jill

-Gracias igual ustedes-

y asi todos se fueron por su parte Claire con Leon , Jill y Chris y Rebecca con los demas

-Sñr Wesker. Hemos retirado todo el virus del cadaver ya esta en un frasco

-muy bien prepare la jeringa me voy a inyectar y voy a congelarme como lo hizo Alexia Ashford para volverme mas poderoso que cualquier ser en esta tierra misera , me voy a meter en estado de congelamiento durante unos 6 años - dijo Wesker con una sonrisa demasiado macabra

Ya en la noche media hora antes de las 12:00 , preparados para su plan y con la información que les mando Trent por fax

-Bien compre unos radiocomunicadores para poder estar en contacto cada 15 min , si es que nos separamos, bueno tomen agua, descansen y ponganse ropa oscura para que no nos vean porque en media hora nos vamos. Dijo Chris

Carlos estaba muy triste habia cambiado su vida drásticamente antes trabajaba para Umbrella y ahora la tenia que destruir y luego toda esa mierda de criaturas extrañas y cosas asi , sentia que estaba en una pesadilla….. mas bien era una pesadilla

-estas bien?-dijo Jill amablemente. Te noto un poco preocupado-

Esa voz, era tan bonita le sentia estar fuera de toda esa mierda , si tan solo no estuviera con ese Chris…..

-hola , hola ahí alguien ahí?-

-este … si perdon-dijo Carlos nerviosamente . Solo estaba pensando en lo que ha pasado últimamente en mi vida

-si que malo no?, pero no te preocupes va salir bien, volveremos a nuestras vidas de nuevo- dijo Jill con un tono dulce

-Leon ….-dijo Claire dulcemente

-si? Que pasa?- le contesto

-tu crees que sigamos con nuestras vidas?-dijo Claire con un tono triste

si,hasta que acabemos con todo esto, ademas siempre estare a tu lado y como te dije te voy a llevar de vacaciones- dijo con un tono reconfortante

-sabes todo este tiempo, de que queria encontrar a mi hermano sabiendo que estaba bien en la cuidad y que me raptaron y estuve sola………. Fue un infierno no se si vuelva a ser la misma…….

-Claire… - abrazandola sabes tu siempre vas a ser una persona de los mas linda, valiente y sensacional que he conocido , me alegra haberme topado contigo en esa noche obscura llena de mounstros .

gracias Leon de verdad eres como un angel para mi – y lo beso en la mejilla….sabes que no te puedo besar ….ya sabes …..por mi hermano

si … no te preocupes; por cierto ya nos tenemos que cambiar… -dijo últimamente

ya a las 12:00 todos estaban afuera del hotel viendo si estaba una camioneta

-Hey miren …. Ya la encontré - dijo John . Vaya si que esta bien blindada ... hasta me puedo ver los dientes

si y hasta las caries- dijo Rebecca chistosamente

todos se empezaron a reir

shhh , ya, ya ; tenemos que seguir – dijo Chris muy serio

ya todos dentro, poniendose los chalecos antibalas y agarrando municiones

-vaya parece que Trent exagero con los detonadores- dijo Jill fijandose en la bolsa llena de ellos

-Si es para ya destruir toda esta mierda de una ves por todas – dijo Barry muy ansioso

pero no, primero agarrare unas muestras y se las demostraremos a todos los diarios y policia , para que vean todas las porquerias que han hecho- dijo Rebecca muy enojada

ja ,va ser muy placentero –dijo finalmente David

-bien , ahí traje unas radios pera comunicarnos vamos a dividirnos Jill, Barry y yo vamos a ser el equipo A, David, Claire y Carlos el equipo B, y finalmente Rebecca, Leon y John el equipo C. Alguna duda ?

yo!- dijo Claire muy alterada

si Claire?- dijo Chris

no es por ser maleducada pero no quiero ir con ese equipo, quiero ir contigo –

mira tenemos radio , nos podremos comunicar, nos reuniremos en una parte para ver que hemos avanzado, no te preocupes

pero…. Bueno….. – dijo finalmente Claire

bueno equipo aquí vamos-

buenas tardes señores- dijo Trent, que novedades han traido?

desde que raptamos a Redfield nos dimos cuenta que ese grupito nos esta tratando de hacer caer asi que tomamos ciertas "medidas drasticas"

hemos hecho el tirano mas potente…, si tan solo tuviéramos el t-vernica virus seria el mas fuerte pero como esa chiquilla y su hermano no los quito , pues hicimos un proyecto como el Nemesis pero mas poderoso asi que cuando vengan van a desear nunca haberse entrometido en nuestros planes.

Bien muy bien- dijo Trent _ya quiero que sea el momento en que estos idiotas miserables se retuerzan….. ya veran _penso Trent muy emocinado

Spencer que bien ha llegado para nuestra creación mire…. Lo hermoso que es… mas poderoso que el Nemesis .. indestructible y lo vamos a probar para un grupo de tipos entrometidos, esta programado es TG-5662 llamado New Nemesis

me gusta en verdad me gusta, pero me temo que la compañía Umbrella va acabar

que, pero como es posible esta loco- dijo el vicepresidente de Umbrella

si me temo que si, como yo soy el presidente puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana con la compañía asi que la he vendido a…… Wesker

_madres!!!! Penso Trent…… estamos acabados_- señor pero ese tipo no es mas que un cualquiera no puede ser… eso es el fin- dijo Trent exaltado(era la primera vez que se le veia asi)

si es un riesgo lo se, pero el tiene algo que ustedes no tiene el virus G, ademas esas personas estan planeando ponernos en ridiculo quebrar, asi que lo mejor que hize fue venderle la compañía , y aparte fue un asociado con Birkin

y usted que?? No va hacer nada?- dijo el vicepresidente

yo? Yo estoy muy viejo para esas cosas he decidido retirarme, tengo mucho dinero para vivir en paz, asi que señores ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí…. Se pueden ir…, pero si quieren poner su ultimo experimento háganlo con ese grupito destructor pero eso va ser lo ultimo bueno eso es todo, adios- dijo finalmente Spencer y se retiro por la puerta de conferencias .

bueno eso es el 2 capitulo, dejen reviews

espero que les haya gustado y opinen va, para hacer una mejor historia

hasta el prox capitulo…..

ATTE: chikredfield ;)


	3. EL FIN DE UMBRELLA

CAPITULO III:

FLASHBACK

señor Spencer , siento haberlo interrumpido en su casa, pero le tengo una gran proposicion, sientese porfavor- dijo Wesker con una gran sonrisa

-pero que es lo que quiere esta loco!- dijo Spencer con una cara malhumorada

escucheme muy bien aquí en esta maleta hay unos 10 millones de dolares, creo que va ser muy bueno para que ya se retire…….-

-acaso me esta sobornando para que ya me retire?- dijo Spencer muy enojado

-no…, mas bien para que me venda su compañía-

que, que?- dijo Spencer muy exaltado

-mire la verdad es que he encontrado el virus verónica, y he estado continuando los experimentos, ademas ese grupo de Chris y todos ellos estan tratando de quebrar con Umbrella, no se preocupe yo voy a llevar acabo los experimentos con este nuevo virus-

se quedo pensando Spencer muy dudoso si si o si no darle la empresa de un cierto modo ya estaba cansado de trabajar y ese dinero que le ofrecia era muy tentador ademas de que se estaba acabando su vida, preferia darle la empresa a alguien, a que quebrara por un grupo de ineptos tipos.

…….esta bien donde tengo que firmar- dijo finalmente

aquí, gracias por aceptarlo, va quedar libremente feliz de ya no trabajar-

ya firmado el contrato diciendo que le dejaba todos sus bienes de la compañía farmaceutica Umbrella Corporation Wesker con una gran sonrisa le dio el maletin que contenia los 10 millones de dolares, y llevandolo de nuevo a su hogar en Inglaterra en un avion privado

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

imbecil!!!!, como pudo haber vendido la compañía- dijo el vicepresidente rechinando los dientes del coraje, al diablo voy a seguir con las investigaciones –

y de repente hubo un apagon de luces e inmediatamente se encendieron las de enmergencia seguida de una voz:

TODO EL PERSONAL DEBE EVACUAR EL EDIFICIO, REPITO TODO EL PERSONAL DEBE DE EVACUAR EL EDIFCIO VA SER DEMOLIDO EN 20 MINUTOS

Cabron!!!- dijo vicepresidente va destruir todas las puebras , tenemos que salir de aquí!

-no tan rapido- dijo Trent poniendole una pistola en la cien

- que??!!!- dijo el vicepresidente asombrado

si , antes de que explote esto en mil pedazos te dire la verdad de todas maneras para que veas con quien tratabas:

yo soy el hijo del doctor James Marcus , quien fue asesinado por Umbrella, tu estas metido en esto, asi que les di toda la información para que acabaran con todas las instalaciones y para ver tu patetica cara de asombro

idiota si Wesker y Birkin fueron los que mataron a James- dijo muy enojado

si… y quien fue después de todo, tu y todos los de Umbrella, lo mandaron a matar!, por eso me revelo

le ato una cinta de maskin tape a todo su cuerpo y lo puso en una silla

yo no te voy a disparar , pero si te voy a dejar aquí con lo que has creado tu y tus amigos- dijo Trent con una lagrima en la mejilla y finalmente se fue

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡eres un imbecil Trent nos llevaste a la ruina y ahora va ser Wesker el que sigue, no seas idiota!!!!!!!!!!!- grito el vicepresidente mientras Trent se retiraba cada ves mas de la sala de conferencias

-10 MINUTOS PARA EVACUAR

Iba caminando Trent pensando en los demas, que les diria… que no habia acabado, que seguia Wesker . Decidio no decirselos y se fue en busca de Wesker en los laboratorios que trabajaba

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Vieron que todo estaba obscuro, no habia nada de luz, era de lo mas extraño una compañía , la sede central y sin luz, parecia que solo la planta de enmergencia, estaba encendida y de pronto vieron a todas las personas corriendo, saliendo del edificio despavoridas

que es lo que esta pasando?- dijo Jill muy preocupada

no lo se parece ser que estan escapando de algun mounstro o algo por el estilo- contesto Carlos

nos acercamos?- dijo Rebecca atemorizada

no oigo a ningun grito de mounstro- dijo Claire

-PUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!-el edificio salio volando en pedazos por todas partes

-pero como es posible que paso?- dijo David muy preocupado

ya acabo Umbrella?- dijo Barry

no lo se ,quien destruir todo el edificio- dijo Chris muy dudoso

y ahora que hacemos – dijo Leon

no lose fue muy extraño que haya explotado asi nada mas, me tengo que comunicar con Trent lo mas pronto posible- dijo Chris

y las pruebas?- dijo Rebecca, ya no vamos poder incriminar a Umbrella y todo lo que hizo

hay pues si!!!……., lo hizo para que no la pudieramos incriminar, mejor la destruyeron, a que la incriminaramos y los demandaramos – dijo Chris muy seguro, tenemos que regresar, hay que informarle a Trent

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Sñr Wesker esta Trent en la puerta, lo quiere ver – dijo uno de los soldados de Wesker

si gracias que pase–

hola Wesker, veo que Spencer le vendio la compañía- dijo Trent

si y a un precio muy elevado, me temo que no va poder salir de mis aposentos. Encierrenlo en la celda

pero como?, porque , que he hecho?- dijo Trent

no se haga el tonto conmigo, le ha estado contribuyendo información a mis enemigos, desde destruir Umbrella, hasta destruirme, lo estuve investigando, asi que sin mas preámbulos va estar mucho tiempo por aquí, digamos como por unos 6 años hasta que me despierte de mi profundo estado de congelamiento – dijo Wesker maliciosamete

………………………………………………………………………………

Diaro de Claire : 14 mayo del 2003

_Hace __6 años hubo un incidente en la cuidad de Raccoon , vi la muerte por todos lados criaturas infernales, muertos vivientes. Fui para encontrar a mi hermano, Chris pero todo se transformo en una pesadilla, ahí me encontre con Leon Kennedy y Sherry Birkin, pase por varias situaciones espeluznantes, cuando me secuestraron en Rockfort Island y conoci a Steve , lamentablemente esta muerto , me he encontrado a varias personas que nunca pude rescatar como el….., pero ahora ha acabado, todo la destrucción final de Umbrella _

_Hoy las cosas han cambiado para bien ,mi hermano se caso con Jill, y ha tenido un hijo de 1 año al que le pusieron Dick por el nombre del padre de Jill, Barry esta feliz de nuevo con su familia , Rebecca se encontro con uno de sus viejos amigos… Billy Coen , han entablado una relacion seria desde hace mas de un año, Carlos se fue a su pais y se consiguió una chica , David y John siguen estando solteros y alegres desde que los conoci, Sherry se recupero después de todo, ha vivido con su tia desde el incidente en la cuidad y siempre la visito cada viernes, es una niña muy linda, Trent de le nunca oimos hablar de el, desde el incidente de la sede central, nunca supimos quien fue o para quien trabajaba … siempre sera un misterio que nunca podremos descifrar ….. y yo finalmente me voy a casar con Leon, que hemos salido durante estos ultimos años, asi pues hemos seguido con nuestras vidas _

que haces amor?- pregunto Leon sentandose en la sala

escribiendo lo que me ha pasado últimamente en los ultimos 5 años

tengo malas noticias- dijo Leon mirando los ojos de la muchacha

que ha pasado?- dijo Claire preocupada

pues resulta que vamos que posponer la boda, me han asendido a agente y tengo una nueva mision, me van a trasladar a España solo un tiempo

no, Leon , no la puedes rechazar?- dijo ansiosa

no es un gran trabajo , si la paga no fuera tan buena si, pero es muy tentadora, ademas para que tengas tiempo de planearla mejor- dijo Leon

ash y de que se va a tratar?-

es un secuestro de la hija del presidente, unos terroristas locos, ya sabes todo eso,, pero va ser rapido, me voy el proximo lunes -

bueno esta bien, pero prometeme que vas a estar bien ….. no quiero perderte- dijo Claire decepcionada

si, tu sabes que soy indestructible!-dijo Leon cargandola y llevandola al cuarto, riendose los 2

LUNES 22 DE MAYO DEL 2003

En el aeropuerto privado de Nueva York

Todos estaban ahí menos Carlos que se habia ido

Tiene 5 minutos para despedirse- dijo un federal

Ok gracias- dijo Leon

Los voy a extrañar, nos veremos pronto

Y asi se fue despidiendo de todos

no olvides tu promesa -le dijo Claire abrazandolo

si tu no te preocupes amor, es rapido, ya veras sera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , ademas cuando llegue seras Claire Kennedy – dijo muy entusiasmado

y asi se fue al avion despidiendose de todos para despegar…. Pero sin saber lo que le iba a esperar el nuevo cominezo del mal

………………………….

**Bueno pues ahí esta mi capitulo n°3 espero que les haya gustado faltan muchas cosas que hacer , como por ejemplo que le paso a Trent **** y a Ada y comienzo del RE: 4 en la historia y pues añadi nuevas familias de Chris y Jill que se casan y tienen un hijo OO y Claire y Leon pero bueno ahí mi imaginación jejeje …. Si pueden dejar reviews se los agradeceria para ver como va mi historia si les gusto o pa q opinen **

**Bueno bye y hasta el prox capitulo!!!!!**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!! ;-)**


	4. WESKER EL NUEVO DIOS DEL MAL

CAPITULO IV

**WESKER, UN DIOS DEL MAL **

Habia pasado 6 años desde que Wesker encarcelo a Trent en una de las celdas de su laboratorio, de que Spencer le habia vendido Umbrella y ya se sentia que estaba vencido, que cuando despertara le iba hacer experimentos con el nuevo virus , pero una figura esbelta de una mujer se interpuso frente de la celda , tenia aspecto oriental…… era Ada Wong, la chica que creyo muerta en la explosion de la cuidad.

Señorita Wong?, que hace usted aquí?..., pense que estaba muerta- dijo Trent muy extrañado

Al parecer Wesker me rescato del desastre….. y ahora le trabajo- dijo cabizbaja, vine aquí para soltarlo….. supe que estaba encarcelado desde hace tiempo, pero ahora que mi jefe se va a despertar solo tengo mi ultima oportunidad de ayudarlo, le va hacer experimentos. Y saco unas llaves de su bolsa derecha.

Por que lo hace??- dijo Trent

Porque he visto a mi jefe….. y es muy malevolo, su mirada penetrante en mi….y no se que tiene pero creo que es un mutante, y ademas usted le ha dado informacion a los anti- Ubmbrella para acabar esto de una buena vez - dijo Ada tristemente

Gracias Ada, no se como recompensarte, no se si quieras y estes dispuesta, pero quieres trabajar para mi??-

Eh?, no se….. talvez me descubra, ademas me ha salvado le debo la vida , _aunque sus insinuaciones que me ace son muy vulgares… y siento que a veces quiere violarme….._ penso Ada , de por si esto es muy arriesgado,ayudarlo a escapar , pero echarme en su contra …. No se si pueda o deba ….. – dijo Ada no muy convencida

Esta bien… gracias de todas formas… si cambia de opinión aquí le dejo mi numero. Le dio en un pedazo de carton escrito con las uñas su numero

Gracias, lo tendre e mente…… - dijo finalmente

Y asi se desvanecio silenciosamente hacia la salida

……………………………

Una hora mas tarde Ada entro al cuarto donde tenian a Wesker, y vio como lo sacaban, era espelusnante su color de piel era medio morada como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado brutalmente, sus dientes eran afilados como una aguja, habia crecido, media como unos 2 metros , pero se seguia teniendo su aparencia

arggggghhh- dijo Wesker, y en eso abrio los ojos, eran mas rojos que antes y avento a los que lo sostenian

arggg!!!... siiii!!!!. … jajajajaj… poder!!!!!!!!!- y en eso sus ojos se centraron a Ada, y se acerco de un brinco a ella-

Estaba muy asustada no sabia que hacer, la podria quebrar como un palillo de dientes

Señor???, se siente bien,….. ¿Wesker?- dijo temblorosa

En ese momento cuando oyo su apellido se detuvo a ella a uno cuantos centímetros

-argh…. Si..el… poder …es incontrolable… consígueme ropa!!!!... ahora!!! – le dijo finalmente

Salio rapidemente a buscar la ropa

bien, muy bien , tengo el poder supremo… - dijo mientras miraba sus manos ahora si Chris Redfield, te voy a enseñar lo que es una pelea!- . vio que se estaba convirtiendo en el!!!!...

como es posible !!!!!!- dijo asombrado … era Chris, parece que con solo pensar en el se convertia en el!!!, penso en Spencer…y cuando se vio en el la capsula que habia permanecido ahí 6 años vio a Spencer

si!!!!!! Jajajajaj soy DIOS!!!!- gritando de la alegria

ahhh!!! Quien eres!!- dijo Ada con la ropa

calma, calma – dijo Wesker mientras se convertia en Ada, soy yo-

que es esto!!……- decia Ada extrañadamente mientras se veia ella misma tirando la ropa que tenia en sus manos

jajajaja….. soy Wesker Ada, mira lo que el t- verónica virus me hizo…. Un nuevo ser…..puedo convertirme en cualquier persona!!! dijo Wesker con una gran sonrisa mientras volvia ser el mismo

Ada no tuvo que decir ni una palabra , estaba asombrada, nunca habia visto nada igual

te vas a quedar ahí o me vas a dar mi ropa?- dijo con un gesto malhumorado

si… este… perdon – dijo todavía asombrada

Señor!!!!! – dijo un soldado de ahí-

Que quieres?- dijo Wesker mientras se ponia la ropa

Trent se ha escapado señor- dijo nerviosamente

Que??!!!!, como es posible!!! – dijo bien enojado rompiendo la capsula de congelamiento

No sabemos como pero no esta- dijo el soldado balbuceando

Arghhh!!- gruño Wesker mientras le rebanaba la cabeza , al soldado de un manotazo,

_Mierda, cuando se entere que yo fui _penso Ada

No me importa ahora yo soy dios y puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana, lo matare un dia y sin piedad - gruñendo como una bestia infernal

Señor tenemos un nuevo informe – dijo el sargento de la base

Dimelo-

Secuestraron a la hija del presidente Ashley Graham ,esta en España, dicen que un pequeño pueblo de ahí se ha vuelto desierto, creo que tiene algo que ver una nueva especie del virus

Bien, mejor que nada se puede pedir….mas poder- dijo maliciosamente

Y otra cosa , supimos que de nuevo va a interferir uno de los anti-Umbrella se llama Leon Scott Kennedy – dijo el sargento

_Leon!-_penso conmocionada Ada. Siempre habia estado pensado en Leon desde que Wesker la rescato , habia sido una tonta, se hubiera ido con el, se habia arrepentido mucho, después de todo lo habia amado era muy lindo con ella se habia comportado como todo un caballero junto a ella

Otra vez esos idiotas, nunca me dejan en paz….. , muy bien , Ada quiero que vayas a España y me consigas a como a del lugar el virus entendido??, yo mientras voy a visitar a una niña muy linda…… Sherry.– dijo con una sonrisa macabra , voy hacer uno de mis experimentos fantasticos -

Si señor – dijo tristemente Ada retirandose hacia la puerta

…………………………………

29 DE MAYO DEL 2003

Hoy exactamente Sherry Birkin se convertira en una señorita, era su cumpleaños, 18 años iba a cumplir y el proximo año iba a ingresar a la universidad

Ding, dong……. Sherry ve abrir- grito su tia que estaba arriba

Vio desde la mirilla de la puerta a Claire y la abrio rapidemante

-Claire!!!! – dijo muy emocionada y le dio un gran abrazo , Pasale!-

como estas cumpleañera?- dijo Claire

muy bien, gracias y tu?- dijo Sherry

un poco triste…es que Leon se fue el lunes pasado a España por trabajo- dijo triste Claire

deberias estar feliz te vas a casar !- dijo con una gran sonrisa, ademas fue muy romantico como te lo propuso no?

Si , en las Bahamas , creo que lo tenia planeado desde que me prometio llevarme de vacaciones a una "playa"-

Si jajajaja- riendose las dos juntas

Y tu…. Que me dices no hay chicos en tu vida?- dijo Claire con una sonrisa

Como crees ahorita estoy en mis estudios…. Pero si hay alguien jejeje… un chico llamado Matt pero tu shhh eh???- dijo sonrojada

-Si, si … picarona – dijo Claire….. oye me vas a odiar pero hoy no voy a poder salir contigo porque tengo que planear lo de la boda y ya sabes que me quita un buen de tiempo, pero el viernes que sigue nos hacemos una pachanga va??- dijo Claire apenada

si no te preocupes ,ademas espero que me tengas un buen regalo eh?- dijo Sherry sonriendole

Orales saliste cara eh? Pero bueno es recompensa por no estar aquí en tu dia, bueno nos vemos que te la pases bien te quiero mucho y felicidades –

Gracias Claire, cuidate – dijo por ultimo Sherry

………………………..

2 DE ABRIL DEL 2003

en la tarde después de regresar a clases Sherry se puso a hablar por telefono con Matt , pero de repente tocaron la puerta

Sherry, es Claire baja- dijo la tia de Sherry

Tengo que colgar, después te hablo- Le dijo a Matt

Habia quedado con Claire salir mañana, pero penso que se habia surgido una asunto que no podia salir mañana, como estaba bien apurada con lo de la boda…..

Bajo las escaleras y vio nada mas a Claire

hola Claire, pensaba que ibamos salir mañana ¿- dijo dudosamente a Claire

si…. Tenia asuntos que atender

y mi tia??, no estaba aquí ace un rato ?, vio a Claire un poco extraña , era diferente , pero de pronto vio la mano de su tia asomada debajo del sillon ensangrentada

Claire, que te pasa?- . Claire se acerco lentamente de una forma amenazadora a Sherry

Detente porfavor no me agas daño yo te quiero, vio que no se detenia y se echo a correr hacia las escaleras, cuando de pronto sintio un pinchazo en el brazo

Ahhhh!, que me aces??- dijo muy asustada se le estaban cerrando los ojos,lo poco que pudo ver fue a Claire convirtiendose en un tipo alto rubio con gafas obscuras y demasido feo para ser humano…..

Oh.. ..no… dejam…..-fue lo unico que pudo decir mientras caia en un profundo sueño…..

………………………….

**Ahí les dejo el capitulo 4 , creo que es el mas emocionante desde mi perspectiva jejeje, estoy dejando para el juego de resident evil 5!!!!! Se ve que esta bien chingon jejeje y pues cada vez esta mas emocionante los capitulos, no se hasta donde vaya a llegar ****jojojo , pero gracias por leerlo y por el review XD **

**Adios hasta el prox capitulo!!!! ;-)**


	5. LA PÉRDIDA DE UN SER QUERIDO

CAPITULO V :

De camino a la casa de Sherry, Claire llevaba consigo el regalo de Sherry, era un lindo collar de corazon que contenia diamantes pequeños alrededor. Toco el timbre y nada volvio a tocar el timbre 3 veces mas y nada,, penso que a la mejor Sherry todavía no llegaba de la escuela y que la tia estaba trabajando, era una prestigiada abogada…, pero le falto el aire al ver una mano debajo del sillon por la ventana, pateo la puerta y la abrio de golpe…. Alguien ya habia estado ahí,

Sherry??!!!!- grito desesperada ,, Sherry?!, busco por todas partes deseperada y lo mas horrible que vio fue a la tia de Sherry con un hoyo en el abdomen con sangre, sentia que se le subia la sangre a la cabeza

Dios!- dijo con una lagrima recorriendole por toda la mejilla , se dio media vuelta y vio una jeringa tirada en el piso

Que es esto?- y marco a Chris por su celular

-_bueno?- contesto Chris_

_-_soy yo Chris, Claire,…… tenemos problemas…… solo ven a la casa de Sherry.

-_como , que paso?- _pregunto conmocionado Chris, se oia por el celular que su hermana estaba muy exaltada

-nada mas ven…… porfavor – y le colgo a Chris

A los 15 minutos llego Chris muy preocupado y vio a Claire fuera de la casa sentada enfrente de la puerta

Que paso Claire?- vio que su hermana estaba muy triste y con la cara deprimida

Ven…. Le dijo Claire

Lo primero que vio fue una sabana que cubria un cadáver en el sillon

pero que?!!- dijo sorprenido

si… cuando vine encontre la casa sola y entre y solo lo que vi fue…. A la tia de Sherry…..asi….

y Sherry???- dijo muy preocupado

no lo se, solo encontre a su tia y esto…., y le enseño la jeringa,.. pero no a Sherry . No se contuvo y empezo a llorar

no te preocupes Claire la encontraremos . Y la abrazo

voy a llamar a los demas-

Ya todos estaban en la escena del crimen. Rebecca estaba revisando el cadáver

esto tiene un dia de putrefacción- dijo Rebecca, alguien o algo la mato , por el hoyo fue un desgarre…. Pero de algo mutante, no humano, como un animal. Todos intercambiaron miradas de asombro creian que ya habian acabado con Umbrella … al parecer no……después de eso checo la jeringa y vio que era la sangre de Sherry

Analize la jeringa y ….. es la sangre de Sherry , le inyectaron una gran dosis de morfina

Quien habra sido?- dijo Claire deseperada , para que la quieren???, si ya se acabo

Chris estaba pensando en las posibilidades de quien habia sido entre sus pensamientos se le vino a la mente Wesker

-Wesker!!!!- grito Chris , todos se quedaron mirando a el

-la ultima vez que lo vi parecia que estaba mutado

- dios y donde esta??- dijo Claire exaltada

- no lo se tendremos que investigar , ahora sin Trent no tenemos pistas

- pues no descansare hasta que la encontremos- dijo Claire muy segura de si misma

Y asi esperaron un mes, justamente cuando Leon regreso de España. Claire lo estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, y con toda la multitud vio a su futuro esposo

-Leon!!- grito la muchacha , se veia muy exhausto

hola mi amor- contesto el chico planteandole un gran beso

como te fue??- dijo muy preocupada, tambien se le veia con ojeras , después de todo no habia podido dormir muy bien desde que raptaron a su querida Sherry …, pero la mas preocupante es que habia la posibilidad de que estaba embarazada

malas noticias…. – respondio Leon – hay alguien que quiere construir otra vez Umbrella…, me encontre a Ada

Ada?, estaba muerta no?- dijo muy dudosa

Si… eso crei pero al parecer le trabaja a el "malo"., estaba muy triste después de todo era la chica de sus sueños que nunca pudo tener… pero ahora que era la enemiga y que estaba comprometido con Claire era lo unico que le quedaba en su vida la queria mucho mas que Ada , ahora que estaba viva…..

Tambien hay malas noticias – dijo Claire con una lagrima en su mejilla

Que pasa amor?- dijo muy preocupado

Este…. Raptaron a mi niña Sherry….- dijo abrazando a Leon y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico llorando

Como?!!- casi se le salia el corazon

No sabemos quien, pero el unico sospechoso es… Wesker

Que tal si nos reunimos todos para recapitular información? – le dijo alzandole la cara hacia la suya

Esta bien- dijo finalmente recargada en el hombro de Leon

Acabando de regresar de España fue hacia los laboratorios de Wesker para traerle lo que le habia encargado , pero de pronto vio a una chica …. Recordo que Wesker iba a ir por una chica llamda Sherry , vio que estaba en una cama atada todavía adormilada en ese momento Ada penso que Wesker era alguien sumamente maligno, horrible , feo, inhumano, no podia creer que tuviera a una niña no sabia para que la queria para sus planes

Señorita Ada …. Me alegra que haya regresado como le fue?- dijo Wesker con una sonrisa maligna

Ada recordo el encuentro con Leon , se habia compuesto, ya no era un chico pequeño, solo era un agente fornido y muy bien aparecido, le dolio muchisimo haberle apuntado con una arma de nuevo desde su ultimo encuentro, queria quitarse de esa mierda de ser lasecuaz del mal , ya estaba hasta el tope de esto… pero tenia el telefono de Trent , lo podia contactar en cualquier momento.

-Ada?!- gruño Wesker

- si.. perdon aquí estan las muestras del virus son llamados "las plagas"- dijo molestamente

-bien muy bien preparese para despegar… nos vamos a Haiti

- Haiti????- dijo muy exaltada

- si … oyo bien Haiti ., quiero hacer mis primeros experimentos ahí iniciando con Sherry- riendose de su maldosa obsecion con los virus

En ese momento decidio revelarse en contra de Wesker , llamando por fin a Trent

Ya en la tarde después de recoger a Leon todos incluyendo a Carlos , que inmediatamente habia venido hacia Estados Unidos desde que supo el secuestro de Sherry

Claire estaba tan desesperada, que parecia otra persona, se habia deprimido demasiado, Sherry era su mundo , su amiga, su confidente, su hija ….

Estaba sentada en el sillon de la casa de Chris con una taza de café de pronto sintio nauseas y rapidamente fue hacia el baño

tengo una idea , puedo llamar a unos agentes i pueden resolver pistas y secuestros – dijo Leon

bien eso nos servira aun mas , comunicate ahora con el- dijo Chris

-ring, ring, yo contesto- dijo Jill

bueno?

Buenas noches Jill- dijo Trent

Trent?!!!- dijo Jill casi gritando

Todos se centraron en ella

ponga el altavoz porfavor- dijo Trent

Todavía extrañada no sabia que hacer y segundos después puso al altavoz

-SEÑORES . BUENAS NOCHES…. SE QUE PIENSAN QUE POR QUE ESTOY AQUÍ, QUE DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTO…. PERO EN ESTE INSTANTE , SE QUE SABEN QUE SHERRY HA SIDI SECUESTRADA

-que, demonios .. dime donde esta!!!- dijo Claire corriendo del baño

SI DEJEN EXPLICARLES, LA AGARRO WESKER Y SE LA VA A LLEVAR A HAITI .MAÑANA NOS VEMOS EN EL STARBUCKS DE LA CALLE ESTE A LAS 12 DEL DIA PARA EXPLICARLES COMO SUCEDIÓ TODO Y LA LOCALIZACION DEL LABORATORIO DE WESKER EN HAITI . HASTA MAÑANA

**Bien ese es el 5° capitulo, siento haber tardado mucho…. Jejeje x floja**

**Mmmm jijijij mas adelante habra sorpresas y nuevos enemigos i pss muxas cosillas sin resolver pero weno si pueden dejar reviwes estaria mui bn spero q les aya gustado i hasta el prox capitulo , espero no tardar muxo jejeje se los prometo **


End file.
